User blog:Avatar XIII/Rayman vs Man Ray
Yo. Brief story behind this. This was meant to be a collab between me and Fire, but he never wrote his verses. I didn't want my half to go to waste so I finished the other half. Didn't feel like changing the cover. Beat Battle No title cards, sorry. Battle starts when the beat drops. 'Rayman:' I’m stepping out the Fairy Council to show you who’s the hardest, Your wits don’t match me a bit, ya rip off of an artist No one’s batted an eye at the sight or the might of Man Ray Who needs to be scared of a creep that likes to tickle his DNA? (Ey!) Play around, and you’ll have a Teensie problem when the funky music sounds But it ain’t a party until some Hoodlums start to hit the ground! Ask Murphy, I’m so fly, I don’t need my hands to kick a bitch I go 0 to 100 so fast you’ll never guess what the number is The best of the best have all fallen victim to my rabbid fists! You teamed up with two villains and still didn’t do jack shit! And putting poodles on your cards? What kind of sick fetish is this? If Every Villain Is Lemons, than you’re sweeter than a Hershey kiss 'Man Ray:' If you want to survive underseas, here’s some advice Don’t piss off the villain that defeated the Sponge twice I don’t play nice unless there’s something in it for me Just ask Patrick the last time he forgot himself on his ID I’ll wait a while. I know the French tend to be a little slow Just spend 5 hours eating the only friend you know Then when you’re done boring your fans to death You can deliver the fourth game you promised but never met! Rayman is gay, man! No one’s cared since the third game I liked you more when you were 2D. Sonic was less lame You dare face the terror of the seas. Time to feel the pain The best retired cause of me. Gave them a brain drain 'Rayman:' I’m a Legend, you’re a loser. Even my gramma hits harder than you! You can’t beat up a man in a bra that can’t even count to two When my cans of whoop-ass open, you’ll get lockjaw when you’re stuck! I’ll give you a loss you can’t stomach. Call that bad acid Reflux! 'Man Ray:' You get your powers from a can? Too bad there was no bread inside You couldn’t rise to the occasion, and that’s the yeast of your lies! I’ve changed the tides. Maybe you should just go back and hide, Or I’ll tear what’s left of your limbs off and throw them wayside! 'Rayman:' Look man, I have no limbs. I know an empty threat when I see one! That orb of confusion has left you more dumb than a sea sponge You’re crazier than Razoff, so take your best shot and don’t miss Cause if you do, you’ll ride that cannonball right into the abyss 'Man Ray:' You’re a Mr. Rayman correct? I’m making sure it is true Because I found great flow here but it doesn’t belong to you! Man Ray stays blasting foes for twenty years without rest You took your best shot on 3, and now have nothing left Who Won? Rayman Man Ray Category:Blog posts